In The Northern Forests
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Prince Kylo, heir of the northern Elven kingdom is tired of war, and plans to end it by taking the Princess of the opposing kingdom as his bond-mate. Elves vs Humans!AU


Prince Kylo, heir of the northern Elven kingdom of Alderaan sat upon his throne and brooded. Reya, Princess of the neighboring human kingdom of Jakuu had left her kingdom to arrange a marriage contract between herself and the crown Prince of D'Qar, another human kingdom. If the human kingdoms allied then his kind was doomed. She was young, and as yet unmarried. If he got to her first, claimed her as his bond-mate and bred her he could end the war for a generation at least. Perhaps longer if he was lucky.

Kylo had to act quickly if he was to catch her, his forest kingdom bordered the road she'd be traveling in only one place.

The war had been going on for so long that he didn't dare trust his men to bring her in unharmed. So in the end he led the expedition himself.

Princess Reya was nearly asleep when her carriage was attacked. A well placed arrow startled the horses, throwing the driver and slamming her against the door of the vehicle. She tried to run, but found herself surrounded by Elves! Their eyes glowed eerily in the dim light of dusk, but she wouldn't show them fear. She was heir to house Kenobi, and she knew they couldn't kill her without dire repercussions.

"Let my driver go, and I will come with you willingly." The Princess said calmly, addressing the tall, blond she-elf Reya assumed was in charge.

Captain Phasma nodded, and gestured for her men to let the driver go. The poor man looked ashamed as he climbed back onto the carriage and drove away.

Prince Kylo found himself admiring Reya's clear thinking and the selflessness of her behavior. He was hidden just out of sight and as such couldn't see her clearly, but he liked her already.

Once they arrived in Alderaan Kylo gave orders for the Princess to be made presentable before she was brought to him, as he wished to give her the dignity of appearing before him as an equal. He'd had enough of this horrible war. It had claimed his parents as well as hers, surely she would see the sense in their joining.

After making himself presentable the Prince made his way to the throne room. It was traditionally the place where royal couples were joined. He eyed the alcove where he would claim her, willing his nerves away. He felt badly for the Princess, but reminded himself that he would treat the girl with kindness, he would make her happy if he could.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened and his guards marched the Princess toward him. As she was forced to kneel at his feet he had to stifle a gasp, she was more beautiful then he'd expected. True, her eyes didn't glow with an inner light as his did, nor were her ears delicately pointed. But she was lovely nonetheless. Her slim body, golden, sun-kissed skin, and long chestnut hair charmed him, and her darkened hazel eyes were captivating.

Reya looked up at the stern Elven prince, and to her surprise he was handsome. He was tall and fair complected with broad shoulders. His face was narrow and distinguished, framed by wavy black hair that hung to his shoulders. But his eyes frightened her, they glowed a deep violet, proof of his powerful magic.

"Princess Reya, I've brought you here to become my bond-mate. By joining our kingdoms we can end this destructive war, which has cost us both so dearly." Kylo said softly.

Reya trembled, she had no choice. Finally she bowed her head and addressed Prince Kylo.

"Your highness, I accept. I- I give myself to you, in the hope that this hateful war will end." Reya said, looking calmly into his glowing eyes.

Kylo was impressed with her dignity and grace, truly Reya would make a worthy queen. With a gesture he sent the servants and guards away. The Prince and Princess were left alone in the massive throne room. The snap of the lock echoed through the room, making Reya flinch.

The sharp, acid sent of fear was poring off her, and it pained him to be the cause of it.

"Reya, look at me. I swear that you are safe here." Kylo said as he gently slid his fingers beneath the Princess's jaw and tilted her chin up until their eyes met.

"Thank you your highness, please forgive my unease." Reya said softly. There were tears in her darkened hazel eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

Seeing Reya's bravery, her poise in the face of her fear softened him toward her. He rose from his throne and kneeled before her, taking her hands in his.

"What can I do to ease your worries?" He asked.

Reya blushed, he really was quite attractive.

"I'd like to send a letter to my grandfather, he's the only family I have left." She admitted.

"I will see it done, and you will see him again as soon as I can arrange it." Kylo whispered, gently stroking Reya's cheek.

After a few moments Kylo stood, helping his intended to her feet. He would deflower and impregnate this lovely girl here and now. Many would stand against peace, and as a human Reya was far too vulnerable. Once she conceived his magic would protect her.

Reya trembled as he explained the situation to her, but offered no resistance as he took her in his arms and kissed her hungrily. She couldn't help but respond to him, opening her soft pink lips so he could plunder her mouth. She'd never been kissed before and it was intoxicating.

Kylo growled softly as he broke the kiss and nipped at Reya's ear. He could smell that she was ripe for breeding.

Reya shivered when he unlaced her dress and slid it from her shoulders. The room was cold and she was still frightened.

To her surprise the Prince was gentle, he seemed to enjoy taking his time as he disrobed her and himself. She was a trembling mess when he finally removed her under shift, revealing her slim body to his penetrating gaze.

Kylo's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Reya's body. Her long legs and small, pert breasts were achingly lovely.

"So beautiful, so delicate." Kylo whispered as he settled his hands on her hips and pulled her close. After years of loneliness he was thrilled to finally claim a bond-mate.

Reya moaned as he pressed their hips together, rubbing his erection against her clit through the soft fabric of his breeches. As he unlaced them Kylo gave her a heated look.

Kylo led Reya to an alcove that contained a pile of furs and smirked at the choked gasp he heard from Her when he gently laid her on it and began to nip, suckle and fondle her breasts. He played her body skillfully and soon she was on the cusp of her first orgasm. He gently spread the Princess's legs as she moaned and panted, but he would not allow her to cum until he was inside her.

Reya whimpered as the dark Prince took her virginity. She watched as his hard length began to penetrate her. Then suddenly he tore through her hymen with one hard thrust, spreading her open and claiming her irreversibly.

Kylo held her close, and when a tear slid down Reya's cheek, he gently kissed it away.

"You're mine now, and I'm going to pump you so full of my seed you can't walk." He whispered with a growl as he began to rock his hips.

When she winced he sent out a tendril of magic to heal and arouse her. He smiled when he heard her groan and felt her sex tighten around his thick member.

"Oh gods!" Reya moaned. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she spread her legs as wide as she could, surrendering her body to him as he rode her. She'd never known it could be like this!

Kylo rode his lovely little Princess to orgasm, reveling in her tight sex and innocent body. She screamed again and again in helpless ecstasy, but he still hadn't seeded her.

Reya didn't know that Elven males knotted their mates, so when Kylo's knot began to swell and locked his hard length deep inside her she wailed in surprise and pleasure.

Kylo groaned in Reya's ear as his seed flooded her womb. It was highly erotic that she would become pregnant from this first breeding. They lay intwined for nearly half an hour, powerful orgasms rushing through them as his seed pulsed into her again and again. Finally Kylo's knot went down and he slid his member from between her legs.

Reya shivered as she lay beside her bond-mate, coming down from her orgasm. She had a brief moment of panic, what had she done! But then as if he knew her mind, Kylo gathered her in his arms and kissed her reverently.

"Reya, my sweet Princess. I will treasure you, care for you and treat you always with kindness and respect. Should you find you cannot love me I shall be your faithful friend and companion." Kylo said, holding Reya's hand over his heart and gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

The next morning when Kylo woke, the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, painting the throne room in the golden tones of sunrise. He was completely relaxed and at ease with his lovely bond-mate asleep in his arms. For a few long moments he watched Reya sleep. He already cared about her, and wanted to make her happy.

With a contented sigh Kylo gently brushed a lock of hair from Reya's face and kissed her awake. After a moment her eyes fluttered open and she blushed, making him smirk.

"Good morning Reya." He whispered, pulling her close and kissing her again.

Reya shivered in pleasure, welcoming his attentions as he palmed her breasts. She was his now, and she really didn't mind. When he slid his had between them to fondle her sex she gasped and spread her legs with a whimper.

Kylo growled softly as he pleasured his princess with his fingers, nipping and sucking at her slender neck. He could smell that she had conceived during the night and it turned him on as nothing ever had. This beautiful, innocent girl was carrying his child!

"You're mine Reya, mine forever." He whispered fervently, removing his fingers and mounting her. He groaned as he slid his hard length inside her.

She moaned wantonly as he began to move, her body responding instinctively to him. Then he flipped them over and sat up, so Reya ended up sitting in his lap shuddering in pleasure as his thick member slid deeper inside her.

"Kylo." Reya whimpered as she rode her Prince, losing herself in pleasure. He'd probably already gotten her pregnant, and the thought of his child growing inside her made the Princess cum, her back arching, sex spamming wildly around his thick cock.

Kylo nearly howled as his knot swelled and his cum filled her womb. As before they lay intwined for a long while, lost in the pleasure rushing between them as she received his seed again and again.

Once his knot went down Kylo eased himself from between Reya's legs and once they were dressed he led her through his chambers to his private wash room. He watched his bond-mate undress, appreciating her beauty as she slid into the warm bathing pool with a happy sigh. It wasn't long before he joined her, relaxing beside her and gently unbraiding her long, silky hair.

"So lovely." He cooed, then he turned her around, pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

Reya shivered as she kissed him back, and then suddenly she remembered his offer of affection and solidarity the night before. It had been very touching and she needed to know if he meant it.

"Kylo? Did you mean what you told me last night?" She asked as she reluctantly broke the kiss.

"You'll have to be more specific, I remember telling you quite a few things last night." Kylo teased, arching a dark eyebrow at her question.

The Prince was insufferably pleased with himself as he watched his sweet little bond-mate blush. But then she lay her hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. Reya looked worried and that killed any desire he had to tease her further.

"Kylo, you said you'd treat me well, be kind to me even if I couldn't love you." She whispered.

Kylo blinked, and then he realized why Reya was worried. Her whole future depended on how he treated her! He should have reassured her the moment he'd kissed her awake.

"Oh Reya, my sweet little bond-mate. Of course I meant what I said. You need have no worries for yourself." He whispered as he pulled her close and held her.

Kylo smiled as Reya sighed in relief and lay her head on his shoulder.

Kylo waited a few days to tell his bond-mate that she was expecting as he didn't want to overwhelm her. To his relief she was happy at the news, as family meant everything to her.

Over the next nine months Kylo proved himself to Reya. He and his counsel crafted dozens of spells to rid the population of both kingdoms of the fears and grudges the held toward each other; and he made it his personal mission to make his bond-mate happy.

Within three months tensions were low enough that he was able to send for her grandfather. The man was not pleased, but once he saw how happy his granddaughter was he was content enough. Though Obi-Wan would probably always look at his granddaughter's bond-mate with irritation. Kylo couldn't really fault him for that.

Six months later Reya delivered a healthy baby girl. The baby looked very much like her mother, but had her father's coloring, and her bright, glowing eyes were a deep violet.


End file.
